Conventionally, a position sensor is attached to an outer circumferential surface of a fluid pressure cylinder such as an air cylinder, and detects a position of a piston disposed in a cylinder tube. A sensor fixture for attaching such a position sensor to the outer circumferential surface of the cylinder tube is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-122591.
The sensor fixture (device fixture) disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-122591 includes an attachment band disposed along an outer circumferential surface of a cylinder tube, and a fixed metal fitting that is integrally formed with a position sensor and on which both end portions of the attachment band are hooked. The attachment band includes a fastening portion formed by folding a part of the attachment band, a fastening screw is inserted in an insertion hole formed in each folded piece of the fastening portion, and a nut is screwed onto the fastening screw that penetrates the insertion hole.